


Please Don't Let Me Go

by fuzzyfying



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage Proposal, Model Lydia, alcohol mention, rockstar Allison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3873754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyfying/pseuds/fuzzyfying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia is a model, Allison is a rockstar, they're both so busy that Lydia is afraid it just won't work anymore. Allison knows otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wakeupstiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupstiles/gifts).



It had been two months. **  
**

Lydia knew, because she’d counted every day of it, and hated every moment.

She remembered day one, when she’d had a shoot that went five hours over because the photographer wanted her in less clothes than she’d agreed to. Then Allison’s album went platinum, and Lydia got a deal with Chanel, and suddenly they had to rely on technology.

Of course, that wasn’t as bad as it sounded. There was skype, there was texting, there was calling, but it was never enough, and recently, Allison had even been distant during those conversations.

Lydia didn’t want to do it, she really didn’t, but they were both so busy, and she couldn’t help but think it was making her sadder than happy. Allison was in the middle of the tour, and Lydia was amazed she’d managed to find any time for her at all. Lydia loved Allison, of that she was sure, but it just didn’t seem to be in the cards. Allison could live her life, find someone who could fly around the world with her. Lydia would try to be happy alone.

And she would have to be– alone, that is. No one could replace Allison.

Of course, the second she walked into the restaurant (cleared out, as per Allison’s request), her resolve crumbled.

There she was, Lydia’s girlfriend of three years, looking absolutely breathtaking. There wasn’t anything entirely out of the ordinary, in fact, compared to the outfits and makeup she wore during her shows, Allison looked almost like a normal person.

Lydia supposed that was probably part of the thrill for her. Allison Argent was very careful about her attire- she never left her home looking anything short of flawless, in case the media might see her. Her public image had to be squeaky clean, because as a woman in music, the media would look for any reason to call her out as insufficient for an artist.

The only time Allison didn’t dress up, as far as Lydia knew, was for close friends and family, but she only really let her hair down around Lydia, and she loved that.

“What’s the point of trying around a model?” She would ask, more teasing than self-deprecating.

Honestly, Lydia didn’t think she needed the makeup and fancy clothes. Allison was simply radiant regardless of what she wore. Actually, Lydia thought she looked more beautiful like this– it was a beauty all her own, not decided by dozens of stylists and designers and makeup artists.

Lydia wasn’t sure she’d be able to give that up. Lydia wasn’t sure she’s be able to give any of it up, but she knew she had to.

“Allison, can we talk?”

The brunette looked unfazed.

“Of course, Lyds! But can we eat first? I’m starving. Ooh, and my dad knows the owner of the restaurant and got us some really nice champagne. After that we can talk as much as you want!”

With that, Allison flounced away toward the only set table in the room, Lydia following behind her, too miserable to wonder why Chris has wanted to order champagne, of all things.

“So do you want to get appetizers? I know Chanel keeps you on a pretty strict diet, but when you were with Dior you always saved your cheat days for date night, and these green salsa polenta fries honestly sound too good to resist.”

Lydia had saved her cheat day, but now it seemed less “fun date night” and more “last supper”. She told Allison to go ahead an order whatever she wanted for both of them while she tried to gather her thoughts.

After the waiter had taken their order, she finally broke.

“Allison, really, can we talk? It’s kind of important.”

The gleam in the singer’s eyes dulled slightly, and her face took on a worried expression.

“What’s up Lyds? Is something wrong?”

It took all her courage to look directly into Allison’s eyes as she spoke.

“Allison, you mean the world to me, honestly, you do. That’s why this hurts so much, but– I don’t know. Scratch that, I do. I know exactly what’s wrong. I care about you so much, Ally, and these days I never get to see you anymore. Half the time I do, you’re on a screen. I miss highschool. I miss the days before what we thought would be the best years of our lives came and made us rich. Honestly, I just don’t think I can do it anymore. I can’t– I can’t continue without all of you, all the time. Every night, I crawl into bed alone, and what I want more than anything is for you to be there, and you never are, and it hurts more than anything. It hurts too much, Ally, I just– I can’t. I’m done.”

As she spoke, tears welled in her eyes, tears that only got worse when she saw that Allison wasn’t reacting. She knew Allison loved her, she  _knew_  it– so why wasn’t she reacting? When Lydia was done speaking, Allison calmly called over the waiter, murmured something to him, and looked back at Lydia.

“Lydia, I know. Trust me. On my tour– you were all I thought about. There was no one else,  _nothing_  else I thought about as much as I thought about you. The tour bus was empty without your laugh, and I realized some important stuff, Lyds. And trust me, I thought about it too, thought about just breaking it off, but I realized I couldn’t. I can’t imagine a life without you, Lydia, and I don’t really want to.”

At that moment, the champagne came out. Even through her tears, Lydia was able to see what was at the bottom of her glass.

The band was simple, she wasn’t sure there was even a gemstone. It was just plain, silver, perfect.

A ring.

And suddenly everything that Lydia’s been holding back for the past two months comes flooding out. As she sobs, Allison just comes and wraps her arms around her shoulders like she did when they were ten, as always knowing exactly what Lydia needed, letting her cry until she was all dried out, and then helping her wipe off her face, gently and kindly, in the way Allison just  _was_.

“So, I’m hoping that was a yes?”

Lydia let out a garbled laugh.

“Yes, of course yes. Always yes.”


End file.
